If Only Time Flew Like A Dove
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place...If we only had time to make it all fall faster everyday...If only time flew a dove EClare!Please Review! I love Paramore
1. In My Veins

Chapter 1

**In My Viens**

**...**

_Heated touch…..sweet moans…heavy breathing. She could only do this. Her mind could only register the task at hand…..Eli. His touch awakened her in ways she did not know of. She gasped as she felt his warm tongue lick her neck slowly._

_She had to stop him, this was not right. This went against her principles. She was to wait. How could one man do her like this?_

_He unbuttoned her shirt and paused….looking at the body before him….flawless pale skin and beautiful crystal eyes that showed love….lust….and nervousness. He wanted all she could give him as did she._

_As she took off his shirt…._

Clare woke up…drenched in sweat. She would always wake up. The dream could not be finished. Why did she want it to be finished?

"Not again." She rubbed her face. Not again. This couldn't be happening to her. Another dream about Eli…..more like a nightmare. At least that's what she tried to make herself believe. She couldn't. She just couldn't.

…..

Eli sat on his bed staring at the moon, thinking of one person…Clare. His heart ached. She belonged to someone else. She was happy somewhere else. Why were emotions so complicated?

She was not some mere crush who just passed by. She was more. He knew Clare was the one the minute he saw her.

**Flashback:**

"**I am so sorry." The innocent girl apologized as she bumped into the familiar stranger. She chastised herself; she was always in a rush.**

**As he turned around to see the culprit, he was breathless. Never before had anyone touched his soul like this. Her sweet voice made him smile. He bent down to pick up her book.**

"**No prob. Here you go." He smirked. "I'm Eli by the way."**

"**Clare." She smiled shaking her hand. He held her hand a little longer than intended. Both teens were in their worlds.**

"**Hey Clare." KC put his arm around her shoulders. "You forgot your Calculus book."**

"**O…yeah…thanks" She broke contact.**

"**I see you met my stepbrother, Eli." KC said,**

"**Yeah…I accidently bumped into him." She looked down. "I'll see you later K." She kissed his cheek.**

**Eli then hated himself at that moment.**

**: End Flashback**

He didn't know that the girl his brother was telling him about was Clare. Fate was laughing at his naivety. Of course she was taken. Of course she would want KC.

He was the quarterback of the football team…..bad boy…..charming….his step brother.

He would be loyal to his brother. His father married KCs mother when they were 3. They were closer than close. Nothing could tear them apart. He would put this in the back of his mind. He would not be selfish.

…..

"What were the moans for?" K.C. handed Eli a banana. "Let me guess…..Bianca." KC laughed.

"….I'm not even going to answer that question." He smiled playing off his guilt as he looked in the refrigerator for some milk.

"Eli I'm serious. There are plenty of girls who ask about you. They say your all black attire makes you mysterious" He laughed as Eli rolled his eyes.

"…No…but you need to have fun. Experience what is out there." KC ran his hand through his bang.

"Is that what Clare is to you?" Eli asked.

"No…You know what I mean." He put his dishes in the dishwasher as he walked up the stairs. Eli did the same.

What was a brother to do?

…

"Let me guess….another dream about you know who." Alli said with sympathy.

"Yeah. Why Alli why?" Clare closed her locker putting her head up against it.

"I don't know….you like who you like." Alli smiled at Clare's dramatics. Clare had been hanging around for too long.

"It's not funny. I do like KC. He's loyal, dependable, and sweet."

"Clare you just named the qualities of a golden retriever. Can you tell me something that you wouldn't find in a personal ad." Clare and Alli sat at the picnic table.

"KC has his flaws like everyone else, but he does care for me and makes me happy."

"Ok...well then…you have made your choice." Alli smiled.

"What choice?" Drew sat down kissing her cheek.

"What movie to watch." Clare stated.

"Sweet home Alabama or Dear John." Alli stated.

"You girls and your activities.

…

Clare could feel his eyes on her back. She was not dumb. It was lust that's it. She wasn't going to give up three months for a guy she constantly dreamed about. A man who was philosophical….. mysterious…..kind-heart….No! She was not!

Eli knew he shouldn't have been staring but he couldn't help it. She always kept his attention. As the class began to work on their separate assignments, Clare turned around….blue met green. Feeling guilty, she turned around and continued her work.


	2. I Just Want to Run

**Chapter 2**

**I Just Want to Run**

…**..**

"Forgive my sinful thoughts. She's a hottie." Owen watched the girl walk down the hall.

"Yeah..in a suicidal kind of way." Fitz said grabbing his mechanics book.

"She's your cousin…you're obligated to say that." Owen said noticing how KC was staring at her hips.

"She's alright." KC stated.

"I figured you would say that. You and Clare walk around here like the perfect couple." Fitz smiled.

"Things are going good. I can't complain." KC grabbed his lunch.

"Owen…Fitz. Practice after school." KC walked down the hall. He was hoping to find her. She was constantly on him mind. As he turned the corner, hands clamped over his eyes:

"Looking for me?" The curly haired girl asked.

"God…you are so sexy." KC bent down to kiss her as her hands reached down into his pants.

"I've been thinking about you too." Bianca whispered into his ear licking it gently. KC was glad he was in a blind spot. He didn't want anyone to know. He liked Clare, but Bianca was dangerous….unpredictable. He could never get this from Clare.

How could he be expected to be faithful to one girl with so many options, but what separated him from the others guys is that he always picked the girls who were mature. These were the girls who kept their business…their business.

He told them upfront he would not leave Clare. She was a valuable commodity. He wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

Eli did not even know this….not did Fitz and Owen. If they found out, it would be because they saw them with their own two eyes. Lucky for him, he was sneaky.

Bianca knew how to seduce a man. They all wanted one thing. She didn't care what others said about her. If he was happy, then why did he always stray? Clare couldn't make KC scream like she could.

"How about we finish this somewhere else?" Bianca took his hand leading him to the boiler room.

…..

"Clare don't feel guilty." Jenna put her guitar in her case.

"Everyone keeps saying that but I can't help it." Clare tried not to stare at him as he passed her in the hallway. They had this connection….a cosmic connection.

"Wow" Jenna said. "I didn't know it was like that Clare."

"Now you see what I mean. We try to avoid each other, but we always end up…."

"Playing the stare game." Jenna said blandly. "Temptation is a part of life. You have to learn to deal with it. May I ask, has he ever tried to make a move on you?"

"No…" Clare said.

"You sound disappointed." Jenna smirked.

"I don't know." Clare shrugged.

"Remember in the end, you have to do what is best for you." Jenna hugged her as she walked off with Sadie.

…

Bianca wiped her mouth. Nothing gave her satisfaction than seeing a man come back for more. She loved a challenge…she loved making him moan.

"Speechless. I see. That means I am doing my job right." She ran her hands through her hair, leaving KC to process the best work she had ever done.

….

"Hey Alli." Sadie screamed across the lunch room. Alli rolled her eyes at the immature girl.

"Bhandari. We have practice today." Sadie smiled.

"O yeah…I remember. I'll be there." Alli responded as the freshman returned to her boyfriend. Sadie was a nice girl but she didn't trust her. She wanted something from her. Alli could feel it. The young girl always tried to make her her best friend. She would keep an eye out on her.

…

As the final bell rung, Eli hopped in his car on his way to work. As he clocked in, he began to wipe the counter. Then…..she had to walk in. The sun made her illuminate. She began to glow.

"Dear God…." Clare whispered to herself as sat down at the counter.

"….hey." She said shyly.

"What would you like?" He asked directly, trying not to look at her."

"Someone's rude." Clare said. "Chocolate milkshake with a buffalo wings and mozzarella sticks."

"That will be 15 minutes." He turned around smirking at her comment.

….

"Go, go Degrassi Go!" The cheerleaders chanted doing handsprings and splits.

"Alli you could be a little more enthusiastic." Jenna pulled her to the side.

"I am enthusiastic. Woo Hoo." She raised her fist in the air saying it blandly.

"You would think you would show out a little with Drew watching you." She laughed.

"I am not the only one watching Drew. Sadie is." Alli said.

"Don't be paranoid. No she is not. She really likes Dave." Jenna said. Maybe she was right. She was just paranoid. That's all.

…

"Here you go." Eli handed her the meal.

"Thanks." She looked as his fingers touched hers accidently.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No don't be." Clare looked up. Why does time seem to stop the minute their eyes locked. Eli wanted to kiss her. He kept sucking his lips, but he remembered….his brother. Backing away he stated:

"This never happened." Clare only nodded, taking her meal to go. She walked outside. She thought she could be in the same room as him, but she cannot.

….

As the others left the locker room, he grabbed his phone.

**Text**

**KC: Everyone is gone….Armstrong had to go to a quick meeting.**

**Bianca: Ok…on the way. Can't wait to see you :)**

**End Text**

As KC let the warm water relax his muscles, he felt hands wrap around his waist.

"Glad you could make it." He kissed her removing her towel.


	3. One Less Lonely Girl

**Chapter 3**

**One Less Lonely Girl**

…

"Thanks for the good time." Bianca put the small package in his backpack. He smiled. Being with Bianca had its perks.

…...

Jenna walked out of the school waiting for the city bus to make its routine stop. Hearing whistling, she rolled her eyes. It was none other than the dumb jocks.

"Nice ass." Owen grabbed her as Fitz noticed how she winced. Turning around, she punched him in the stomach….hard. Falling down to the ground, Owen clutched his stomach.

"Can't you take a compliment?" He gasped. The boys laughed at his temporary asthma attack.

"Don't ever touch me again." She stated firmly.

"You little….."

"Owen leave her alone." Fitz said as the group walked away.

….

"Thanks for helping me with the homework babe." KC kissed Clare. She discreetly rubbed her lips. Something felt different about it.

"No problem. It's not like I had anything else to do." Clare smiled placing her doubt in the back of her mind.

"I could think of something we could do." KC began kissing her neck.

"No babe. The test is tomorrow. After then….we can have fun."

"Be honest Clare. Even if there was not a test you wouldn't do anything." KC closed the book.

"Wait. Where is this coming from? One moment everything was going good. The next you go ballistic. You already knew I was a virgin. You said that's what you liked about me."

"I know Clare….I know… It's just that…I want more of you."Clare bit her lip.

"We can talk about it later." KC grabbed the book bag as he left.

Maybe she was boring.

….

Eli knew this was wrong but he had to see Clare. He had a feeling that something was wrong. She needed someone right now

Clare saw the hearse pull up in the driveway. What was he doing here? Eli looked up and saw her look at him through the window. Smiling he climbed the tree to get to her.

Opening the window, she pulled him in. Eli smiled as she hugged him. How can this be? They only had one conversation but it was as if they were never once apart.

"What's the matter?" He frowned at her expression.

"Your brother…..I'm sorry. I've said too much already. This is a problem between me and him…not saying that…."

"Clare I get it, but I just felt as if you needed to talk to someone."

"How?" Clare hugged herself. She didn't know what she was more afraid of being alone with him or his precise intuition.

"Please don't think I am crazy. It was just a crazy impulse."

….

"Hey mom." KC hugged his mom at the kitchen counter.

"Hey baby. I'm making lasagna."

"My favorite." KC sat his backpack down on the floor.

"Eli and Frank are still at work."

…

Eli bit his thumb as he drove off. When he told Clare about his impulse, she just stared at him. Nothing else was said. Of course she would think he was crazy. He should have thought but every time he was around her, he threw his inhibitions out the door.

As much as Clare knew the right thing to do, she wanted the opposite. No Eli was not crazy. She understood his impulse, but she didn't know how what to say. He took it upon himself to leave. Why didn't she stop him?

As much as he tried to stay away from her, he could not. There was some weird gravitational pull they had to one another. KC was everything to him though. He fought the monsters underneath the bed. He fought his battles. He listened to his nightmares when he dreamt of his mother slowly dying of liver cancer. Why him? Why him?

….

The nighttime was not good for Jenna. This only meant dreams. Dreams where a man would sneak in her room and have his way with her….dreams where she would scream and he wouldn't stop. Thank God he was in jail. She thanked her father for believing her, but she carried the weight with her.

She hid behind her cheerleading, her music…..her smile. She had someone who she could reach out too, but she threw them away. She only wished they would come back. She only wished they could make the nightmare stay away.

….

"So I take it all is good in your life." Dave smiled putting his arms around Clare and Alli as they walked inside. Alli rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess. You're so happy that someone wants to be with you for once." Alli said.

"This coming from a girl who is so desperate. Get off of your high horse." Dave snapped as Clare watched the heated discussion.

"Ok guys….to answer your question. Everything is fine now." She playfully pinched his cheeks as he walked off.

"Since when did you two become close?" Alli asked.

"Since Adam has been sick. I was in desperate for advice…..so what's with the bickering. I thought you and Dave were friends."

"We are. That's just how we show each other." She said opening her locker putting on lip gloss.

"I hope it's strawberry." Drew held her waist.

"Drew….sneaking upon me ever so quietly." She said kissing him. Clare had a look of disgust on her face.

….

As Erica began to vacuum, she looked on the carpet to inspect her work. She noticed a little plastic bag the size of an earring. She knew what it was. How could this have come inside her house. She had raised both her sons in a right manner. She would deal with this as soon as she could.

"KC….downstairs now!" She said. KC checked his bag….shit….she found it. He cursed at his irresponsibility. He was scared of his mother's wrath. Coming down the stairs he walked hesitantly.

"What is this?" his mother held it up in his face.

"I don't know. Are you sure it's not Eli's?" He lied.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time. This time, I want the truth." Erica said sternly.

"You always take his side." KC said.

"That is because you always lie to me." She began to walk up on him. He had to think of a lie quick before he got smacked against his head.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." She folded her arms.

"I was holding it for a friend. Do you really think I would be that reckless? How could I be nonchalant bringing weed in the house?"

"I hope you are telling me the truth because I want to believe you baby. I love you." She kissed his cheek.


	4. Use Somebody

**Chapter 4**

**Use Somebody**

….

"So Eli. How come you never hooked up with anyone?" Bianca stepped to him. "You know I see the way you look at Clare. You want her so bad."

Clare saw this from afar. Though she could not hear the words. It somehow hurt her heart. The way she was intimate with him. She wished she were Bianca.

Bianca wanted what she wanted. KC was on her "to do" list. She would do whatever it took to get him all to herself...even if it meant playing mind games with Eli.

"I think you mistook respect for affection Bianca. I know you're not used to the word."

"Whatever….say what you want say. You can pretend I'm Clare. I'll act as innocent as you want me to be." She tried to touch him only to be pushed off.

"No Bianca….I'm not interested." He walked off.

…

"I'm sorry Clare. Please forgive me." KC kissed her.

"Yeah. I do." Clare forgave him. She knew he would come to his senses. Dave walked passed the two. He would not tell Clare but he didn't like the guy. He was egotistical and thought he could get his way with anything. He knew if he told her, she wouldn't believe him. Besides, he made her happy.

"Sorry to tell you this, but the lovers are back together." Dave patted Eli's shoulder.

"Yeah I see." Eli said obviously hurt.

"Me personally if you want her…go after her." Dave said.

"I can't do that...he's my brother."

"Yeah a brother who uses you and manipulates you to get his way. A guy who, I don't have proof, but Clare is not the only one."

"How do you know that?" Eli drank his Powerrade.

"Walls talk and Sadie listens." Dave said matter of factly.

"Wow she can give Alli a run for her money." Dave huffed.

…

Fitz looked at Jenna's broken smile. He wanted to fix it again…but it was pointless. She only pushed him away. After the incident he tried to reassure her that he was different, but it was no use.

"I would have thought you to have better taste in girls." Bianca leaned against his locker.

"Whatever." He walked to class.

….

Clare went to the Zen garden. She loved how she felt at peace there. That's what she needed at the moment…serenity. Looking through the glass she saw Eli laying there.

"Hey sleepyhead." She said touching his forehead.

"I'm surprised you are talking to me." He sat up.

"…..Yeah about that….I'm sorry. When I don't know what to do. I do nothing." She sat down.

"That makes sense." He said smiling at her shyness.

"I'm glad you and KC are on good terms now. You didn't need me after all." Clare let the words register in her head as she licked her lips looking into his eyes.

"No….I do…." She kissed him not caring who saw. The best experience ever. She would not give this up for anything. His tongue was the sweetest of all candies. Then she remembered, she had a boyfriend.

"I'm sorry." She tried to back away.

"I'm not listening." He pulled her back in relishing their tongues together.

….

"O shit." Fitz hit his head against the car door. Not again. He locked his keys in the car. Where was she when he needed her?

"Umm..I think you need this." Jenna handed him the hanger.

He continued to stare at her. One minute she denounces him, the next she comes to his rescue.

"Please, just take it. It's the least I can do considering everything I put you through."

"Thanks." He got into his car driving off to clear his head.

Jenna watched as he left. She would never forgive herself for abandoning him. Why did he let her go?

…..

This was finally happening. The moment she was waiting for but…

"No!" She stopped. "What are you doing?" Her eyes showed fear.

""I was kissing you." He smirked.

"You crossed the line Eli." She said.

"Wait…wait…I crossed the line. You kissed me too." Eli stood up.

"I know. I stepped over boundaries but I'm with KC. I am happy. He is your brother." She walked away searching for KC. How could she do this to him? She was horrible…but that kiss….Stop! She wouldn't allow herself to think about it.

"You keep saying that, but is he who you really want?" Eli asked himself.

She found him at the lunch table with his team. Walking over to him, she basically shoved her tongue in his mouth taking his breath away. Owen and others grinned. Who knew St. Clare was a minx? Breaking away from the kiss, KC asked:

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"Just wanted you to know that you are appreciated." She smiled walking away. Guilt was a monster that could not be chased away. The worst part was she was imagining kissing Eli.

"I guess you'll be getting some tonight." Owen patted him on the back.

…..

"I don't know why your hopes are up. She's not going give it up to you." Biana said looking for her shirt. Luckily, the ravine was vacant because of midterms.

"Bianca, she is my girlfriend. I told you how we would do this. You agreed. You don't say anything about Clare. She's a great girlfriend." He stated gathering his things in the van.

"If she is so great, why do you always cheat on her. I wasn't the first." KC put his shirt on.

"That's none of your business." He opened the door walking out.

"Why are you in such a hurry." Bianca continued to look for her phone.

"No reason….my mom found it." He stated. "Don't worry I think quick on my feet." He pecked her lips.

….

"So you finally got the guts to kiss Clare." Adam joked as they played video games. He never thought he would say this, but he missed school

"Yeah…by the way, when are you coming back?" Eli asked

"Next week. Can you imagine being trapped here for 3 weeks with the flu….with my mom."

"That is cruel fate…" Dave walked in. "Glad your feeling better."

"Thanks….just to catch you up, Eli kissed Clare."

"Shut the front door." Dave said sadly. How was he to tell him about the lunch scene? How was he to tell Clare about the phone Bianca probably didn't even know she was missing?

"It doesn't matter about the kiss. She made her choice….KC." Eli stated.

"Sometimes girls don't know what they want. Sometimes girls want what they think they should have rather than following their heart." Adam explained.

"Tell me about it." Dave grabbed the controller. "Sadie is….I. D. K."

"She's cute…in a bunnies and puppies sort of way." Adam said.

"She's also annoying…just a little bit…Sorry Dave." Eli said.

"I know what you mean...I just miss her" DAve said aloud.

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Doesn't matter." Dave said.

….

Fitz stopped his car on the side of the road. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He had lost the best friend he ever had….even worse…..he saw her grace the halls of the school.

Her long blonde hair fell perfect down her back. Her voice captured his attention. He was in love with her. He knew she was in with him. But she needed time to heal.

He didn't push her. He slowly showed her that he was kind and patient. He would not force her….but…he could no longer hide his heart. Every time she touched him, he would fall deeper.

**Flashback:**

"Mark, what are you looking at?" Jenna asked blushing.

"Your smile." He stated leaning down to peck her lips. Jenna soon slapped him.

"What was that for?" Fitz touched his cheek. Jenna stood there. How could he do that to her? He knew she was scared. She didn't want to be touched.

"I….I…"

"No Jenna. I'm sorry for being selfish." He walked off.

**:End Flashback**


	5. Homecoming

**Chapter 5**

**Homecoming**

…**.**

"God Clare I love you." KC plucked her lips removing her t-shirt. He had never gotten this far with her before, He was going to be her first.

Clare was so confused. The pleasure was good but she felt no joy. She was uncomfortable. She wanted to cry. She knew once this was over, she would be in love with KC. He would not take her virginity to just break-up with her.

_Ring Ring_

"Forget it" He sucked her neck. Checking her phone, it was Adam.

"I'm sorry sweetie. He probably needs something important." K.C. rolled his eyes at the interruption and walked down stairs to get some food, buttoning his shirt.

"Hello." She answered holding her breath. "O my God Adam thank you. I almost made the worst mistake of my life."

"Good to know I called you in time." Eli said.

"Eli…."She asked.

"Yeah I knew that after today, you would try to make the situation go away any way possible. But it can't Clare. This isn't going to go away." He said. Clare turned around to make sure KC wasn't in the room.

"I know Eli…..thank you." She said relieved.

"You welcome." They hung up. He wasn't expecting for her to break up with him this instant but he didn't want her put herself through situation that could have been prevented.

As she walked downstairs, she notice he had left a note: "Sorry got to go. Mom needs me."

"Sure she does." Clare stated.

….

She missed him so much. Only in her dreams she would meet him. Her first her only. Drew could not satisfy her the way he could. Her lover…her best friend. As she awakened, she began to cry for what could not be.

…..

"So glad you're back" Clare and Ali hugged Adam.

"Yeah luckily I am caught up to speed with the dramatics." Adam walked inside meeting up with Eli.

"….Hey" Eli said. "Everything ok?" Alli and adam were just observing.

"…..Yeah."She smiled hugging him as KC walked up to them. He didn't like the way they looked at one another. He didn't like how Clare's eyes brightened at the mention of his name. This was going to have to end now.

"How about I walk you to class." He looked at Eli. Eli only ignored his stare walking off with Clare.

…

"You think you can just embarrass me and get away with it." Owen cornered her in the hall.

"Please. I'm sorry…get out of my way." Owen smiled at the little girl cowering to him. He liked seeing her squirm as he reached for her face.

"Owen…stop!" Fitz said.

"Or what?" He scoffed.

"You don't look at her, touch her, even breathe her name." Fitz got in his face.

"…Ok…ok…I didn't know she was yours." Owen walked off defeated.

"Mark…that was…"

"Don't worry about it…I am here for you always…I never lied about that."

"I know…I want you to be." She grinned.

….

Alli walking through the halls. She had to leave campus. The dream she had still shook her up a little bit. He was on her mind.

"Ahh." She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just me." Dave felt her relax.

"What do want?" Alli asked.

"The better question is are you skipping?" Dave questioned.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Yeah…but I am glad I saw you. I had to show you something. I didn't know who else to tell."

"Why me…"

"Really All? Are we going to act as if it never happened. As if there was a time where I could not trust you with my deepest secrets." She shook her head gently looking at him.

"What is it?" He handed her the phone seeing pictures and texts between Bianca and KC. He was going to pay for hurting her friend.

"Where did you get this?"

"Bianca dropped it during gym. I'm going to turn it in to the office." Dave confessed. "I just had to tell you. You are the only one who can talk sense into her."

"Yeah…" She agreed upset at KC's betrayl.

"I thought the truth would be better coming from someone who was her bestfriend." Dave left. Clare was going to be heartbroken, but she had to tell her.

"Dave…..thanks."Alli smiled.

"That's what friends are for." He rubbed her cheek.

…

Clare was searching for a book in the library. She didn't notice Eli was there too. He was admiring her. Walking behind her, he put his arms around her waist. He didn't care anymore about KC. He was going to think of himself for once.

As if meant to be, she relaxed in his hold. Good thing the librarian was in the back rearranging books. Taking her chin, Eli gently eased it towards his face…locking their lips together.

Clare didn't care about KC. All she wanted was to stay at this moment.

…

"You and your music." Fitz sat down by her in the music room.

"Yeah…It relaxes me." She stopped. She didn't know how much she missed those eyes until she looked into them.

"Jenna, what's the matter?" He asked but he knew.

"I don't know what to say. I am sorry, but I know that's not good enough." She began to cry.

"I understand…but it hurts." Fitz admitted.

"It hurt me too. I just reacted. I will treat you like that again….please be my friend again. I miss you." Jenna said.

"Come here." Fitz commanded; she did as he said. Fitz sat her on his lap. Words were not needed.

…

Breaking the kiss, Clare breathed slowly smiling.

"How did that feel?" Eli pecked her lips once again. Clare was at a moral dilemma but she could not deny it. There was something real between them. She could no longer lie to herself. Lust was not what she was feeling. She was feeling….right. Being with him felt right.

"Good." She said.


End file.
